Will You Remeber Me?
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Chihiro . . .no, Sen finally get's to go back to the spirit world. How, do you ask? through a dream, of course. . . one-shot songfic


**Title: Will You Still Remember?**

**Author: Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy**

**Pairings: Chihiro + Haku**

**Warnings: angst, het, sap, songfic at sometime . . . etc . . .**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters, and I wouldn't want to, because I'm sure I couldn't have done a better job . . .**

**Contact: Spirited_Away02@hotmail.com or Instant Message me at: Saralee730**

*** * ***

_"Did you know that there is a place . . . flanked between your dreams and wakefulness? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting to return . . ." the voice called._

Chihiro stirred in her sleep and woke up with a gasp. That voice had came to her again for the hundredth time in her dreams. 

She quietly got out of her bed and walked to the window. Every time that dream came, she could never go back to sleep afterwards. She looked at the stars shining brightly above her window. It has been five years since she had returned to the human world, and ever since then, she never really fit into the crowd. She was a reject, and every time she tried to tell someone of her adventure to the Spirit World, they pronounce her a crazy or just simply made sure to keep their distance from her. She used to have a friend, but when she moved away, they became further and further apart and never talked to each. Chihiro was simply miserable. She wanted to return to the Spirit World so badly. That's where she belonged. The human world never really wanted her, but the Spirit World did.

Chihiro opened the window slightly and stuck her hand out in a fist. She loved quiet clear nights like these. It reminded her of the nights that she spent at the bathhouse.

She looked down at her hand and opened it slightly. In her hand lay the sparkling purple hair band that Zeniba gave her to remember them by and to protect her from any harm. 

"I could have sworn that was Haku's voice I heard in my dreams . . . but he's in the Spirit World." Chihiro said miserably. "I miss him so much . . . he broke his promise. He said we'd meet again. It's been five years, and still no word." She sighed as she closed her hand back up and laid her head on her crossed arms. After a few more moments, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Chihiro's mom came into her daughter's room to wake her up and found her sleeping at the window again. "Why does she do this?" she asked no one in particular, not really expecting an answer. She walked toward her daughter and shook her gently. Chihiro stirred a bit and awake. "Ohayo Chihiro. Wake up; it's almost time for school." her mother said softly. 

So Chihiro got up and got ready for school. Soon she was on her way to her new school which she hated to go to dearly. She put on a mask for her parents so they wouldn't worry, but her mask came off any other time.

She made her way to the classroom. She made it just before the bell rang and took her seat in the back of the class away from everyone else. She liked it there because it was right by the window and had a perfect glimpse of the Kohaku River. She usually dazed at the river during class, not really paying attention to the teacher. 

At that time, her teacher was taking roll call and came to Chihiro's name, "Kagami Chihiro." 

_Here. Chihiro called mentally, but she just couldn't say it loud. She wasn't really there. She was in her own mind . . . at heart, she was at the Bathhouse. She could hear the teachers cry of panic._

_"Chihiro?__ Chihiro, wake up? Some one call the polic-"_

After that, she just tuned out . . .

__

**_~I will remember you _**

**_Will you remember me?~_**

_The tuned played softly as Chihiro made her way to the entrance of the place she longed to be. . . . never allowed to be . . .ever again . . ._

****

**_~ Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories~_**

_She slowly turned her head and gazed at the stone she had been so scared of when she first say it. Two faces on each side. 'I'm not afraid anymore . . .' she realized to herself. She allowed her pale hands to gaze over the peculiar stone._

**_~Remember the good times that we had? _**

**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad. ~_**

_"I'm not afraid." She said allowed, voice slightly shaky._

**_~How clearly I first saw you, smilin' in the sun _**

**_I wanna feel your warmth upon me,_**

**_I wanna be the one.~_**

_The barrette in her hair sparkled as her eyes slightly glowed. She took a step towards the entrance of the spirit world._

**_~I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?~_**__

_She took another step._

**_~Don't let your life pass you by,_**

**_Weep not for the memories. ~_**

_She was so close, but yet . . . so far._

**_~I'm so tired, but I can't sleep._**

**_Standin_****_' on the edge of something much too deep._****_ ~_**

_She gazed through the tunnel entrance and saw a single light. It was calling to her. . . . Haku?_

**_~its funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word,_**

**_We are screaming inside,_**

**_But we cannot be heard.~_**

_She finally came through. A dragon? No . . . Haku. There he was, slightly hovering. "Come home, Chihiro. . ." he called. "Come home . . ."_

**_~But I will remember you,_**

**_Will you remember me?~_**

_She closed her eyes . . . feeling herself transform. She was now at Haku's height, slightly hovering over the ground. She was a dragon. " . . .Sen . . ."_

**_~Don't let your life pass you by,~_**

__

She never woke. That last word that escaped her lips . . . _"I'm home . . ."_

**_~Weep not for the memories. ~_**

No-face smiled slightly as he watched over Chihiro from the shadows of the now panicked classroom. _"Welcome home."_

~Owari~


End file.
